


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: SM Family Whump [2]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Gen, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Limitless Era, M/M, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mother Hen Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Nosebleed, Oh Sehun-centric, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Takes place in between Limitless Era and Cherry Bomb Era, Whump, heatstroke, protective sehun, protective suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: EXO Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, Oh Sehun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: SM Family Whump [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779364
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**1:36 PM**

When Johnny first heard that the members of Exo were inviting him and the other members nct on a beach trip,he was honestly really excited.

It had been a while since had hanged with all of the exo members(excluding Sehun of course,he and Johnny almost always saw each other)and it was nice to get out and get some sun after spending the past few weeks cooped up in the studio recording for their new album.

But after he thought about it a bit more,he started to get a little nervous.Johnny wasn't sure if the other members of exo knew that he and Sehun had been dating for the past few years(Taeyong knew,but that's another story entirely)and he was worried about how his other members would take it if they knew about him and Sehun.

" _It'll be fine._ "Taeyong had tried to reassure him." _I'm sure that they won't be mad,you are their original maknae after all._ "Johnny had tried to smile,but found himself forcing one,and Taeyong clearly knew it.


End file.
